Errorman
(Essa é minha primeira Creepypasta, espero que gostem e porfavor editem qualquer coisa que esteja errada e, não apague ou estrague, isso não é legal.) Olá. Sou Jacob Tomco. Aqui, irei contar sobre um jogo que eu conheci quando tinha 8 anos. Era uma noite de Natal, eu abri alguns presentes e estava brincando com um Kit de Chá. -Quer mais Chá, Sr Peludinho?-Perguntei ao meu ursinho azul, Sr Peludinho. Então a porta abriu e meu Pai entrou, em suas mãos estava uma caixa grande e velha. -Filho, quero te dar uma coisa.-Disse ele se aproximando de mim. Ele colocou a caixa ao lado de minha Televisão de tubo, me aproximei e vi o que estava dentro. -O que é isso pai?-Perguntei olhando uma espécie de tocador de fitas cheio de botões e entradas. -É um Fiction Action, ele era meu, está um pouco velho, mas ainda está funcionando. Eu ia comprar um novo mas a empresa parou de fazer esses faz 3 anos. Fiction Action era um Console de Fita, ao que parece, ninguém nunca ouviu falar desse Console estranho, só meu pai. -Nossa.. Um Video-Game!-Disse sorrindo.-Sempre quis um Nintendinho.. Mas esse parece ser legal! -E é filho, eu joguei por anos isso..-Disse ele tirando o console da caixa.-Espero que você também passe! Eu o ajudei a colocar, quando conectamos o console na tv, ela deu um brilho na tela e ficou fazendo um barulho estranho, depois de 9 segundos ela voltou ao normal. Fui até a caixa e peguei uma fita preta, escrito com caneta azul "errorman". -Pai, quero jogar este!-Disse eu, levando até ele. Meu Pai encaixou a fita com um pouco de dificuldade. A televisão começou a fazer um barulho estranho novamente, e um chiado estava na tela. Meu pai mecheu nos fios mas nada tirava os chiados. Depois de um tempo o chiado sumiu e apareceu na tela uma imagem, o menu do jogo. -Aproveite filho, e vá dormir depois das 20:00.-Disse meu Pai, saindo do meu quarto. Comecei a jogar, havia uma lista de saves e tinha um chamado "Tim", meu pai se chama Tim, provavelmente ele jogava esse jogo. Criei um save e coloquei meu nome, comecei a jogar. O jogo tinha uma atmosfera estranha: O som era chiados invertidos e toques de piano a cada 5 segundos, os sprites eram bugados, mal-feitos e o jogador era todo quebrado. Mas, eu gostei do jogo, fiquei jogando até dar 20:09, parei no nivel 3 com 345 pontos. Então eu fui dormir. Quando tentei desligar o console, a televisão deu um estouro alto, a tela ficou branca e um pouco de fumaça saiu de trás, depois de guardar o console e a fita, dei uma checada para ver se a televisão não havia queimado, porém ela estava funcionando. Desliguei ela. Me deitei e tentei dormir, senti alguém me observando, abri meus olhos e olhei para meu lado. Não tinha nada. Então eu desmaiei de sono, o dia foi longo e estava cansado da festa de natal que havia acontecido. Acordei com o despertador, tocando as 7:00, desliguei ele e desci para baixo. Escovei os dentes e fui para a cozinha, minha mãe estava fazendo o almoço, dei bom dia a ela e peguei leite e biscoito para meu café da manhã. Depois de comer, fui jogar, subi as escadas e coloquei o console. Dessa vez a televisão fez nada. Encaixei a fita do errorman e comecei a jogar. Fui passando dos niveis e então cheguei no nivel 7, porém, era estranho. O fundo era vermelho, o errorman parava de se mexer as vezes, como se estivesse com medo de algo, a música era ensurdecedora, deixei a tv em mudo e continuei a jogar. Eu matava alguns monstros e, quando isso acontecia, a tela ficava vermelha por 3 segundos, no lugar do monstro, ficava uma poça vermelha. Eu comecei a sentir um calafrio na nuca, minhas mãos ficavam suadas, por que eu estava assim? Então, errorman parou. Ficou parado por 3 minutos. Quando ele voltou a andar, o cenário mudou para algo muito real, a frente tinha uma porta cinza. Eu fui até a porta, quando errorman tocou ela, o jogo travou. Quando eu estava prestes a tirar a fita, o jogo voltou, mas estava tudo preto, só conseguia ver os olhos brancos de errorman e os "x" roxos dentro deles. Comecei a andar pelo mapa, as cegas. errorman parou, e uma mensagem apareceu: "map not conclued_404". Decidi parar de jogar, eu estava passando mal, alguma energia negativa emanava da televisão. Quando coloquei a mão na fita, ela me deu um choque. No mesmo momento, na tv apareceu uma imagem do errorman. Ele estava parado, olhando fixamente para mim, ele parecia sorrir. Eu estava tremendo de medo, que droga de jogo é esse?! Apertei no botão da televisão para desligar ela, mas não desligava. Então um grito horroroso saia da televisão, mas ela estava em mudo! Eu estava com medo, chorava sem parar, a única opção que achei foi se esconder nas cobertas da minha cama, mas ainda estava com medo, eu coloquei as mãos nos ouvidos e comecei a gritar: PARE! PARE ERRORMAN! PAAARREEEE!!! MÃÃÃÃÃEEE!!! PAAAAAAAI!!! Então senti uma coisa tocando minhas costas acima das cobertas, ela puxou e então vi que era meu pai. Olhei para os lados desesperado, a televisão estava desligada, e a fita estava toda destroçada. -Filho! Calma! Se acalme o que foi?!-Disse meu pai segurando meus ombros. Eu tentei explicar tudo, mas a cada momento que lembrava eu não parava de travar e chorar, eu então parei de falar e disse: O Errorman tentou me pegar! Meu pai então pegou os destroços da fita e colocou num saco. E atirou na lixeira. Naquela noite do mesmo dia, dormi junto com meu pai e minha mãe. No dia seguinte, meus pais me levaram para um Psicólogo, eles achavam que eu estava louco, mas eu não estava, aquilo realmente aconteceu! Agora, tenho 23 anos, e encontrei o Fiction Action no porão. Eu lembrei do jogo que assombrou minha vida por 15 anos. Olhei a parte de baixo do console e vi escrito "EMPRESAS FROGTIME", e com o endereço da fábrica. Eu decidi ir até aquela fábrica, entrei em meu carro e coloquei o pé na estrada. Eu já havia dirigido 200 quilometros longe de minha cidade, nem sei se ainda estava no estado, mas então vi uma velha construção ao longe. Estacionei o carro a frente do grande portão e arrombei a fechadura. Foi fácil, pois parecia que aquele lugar estava se destruindo. Comecei a andar entre caminhões, todos enferrujados e destruídos, dentro deles tinham caixas com fitas de jogos genéricos que nunca vi antes. Cheguei até o começo da fábrica, estava fechado com madeira, peguei uma pedra e destruí facilmente as tábuas apodrecidas. Entrei no local, era macabro: Tinha pôsteres nas paredes, várias esteiras paradas, com caixas encima esperando serem levadas para os caminhões, tirei fotos do local, então dei de cara com uma porta com uma placa escrito "APENAS FUNCIONÁRIOS". A arrombei e dentro tinha um cheiro horroroso, uma mistura de mijo com comida estragada. Peguei minha lanterna e iluminei as mesas, cheias de comida, computadores e muitos papéis. Encontrei um toca fita em uma mesa, ele estava com uma fita preparada para ser tocada. Apertei um botão e comecei a escutar a gravação. "Olá, seja lá quem for que está ouvindo. Sou um desenvolvedor da empresa FROGTIME. E eu apenas estou gravando isso porque meu chefe está agindo estranho. Ele passava o dia todo junto com nós, os desenvolvedores. Porém, agora ele passa quase o dia inteiro no escritório. Ele sai da fábrica e volta com caixas de vela, e giz de cera... E stou assustado, pois uma vez escutei um barulho pertubador vindo de lá. Enfim, um dia, ele veio até mim e pediu para que eu desenvolvesse um jogo sobre um personagem chamado errorman. Era simples, um jogo de plataforma, que tinha sistema de niveis, saves, e o final era salvar o mundo de um vilão maligno. Porém, ele parecia apenas determinado a se concentrar no personagem. Fiz algo simples. Ele pegou e fez algumas alterações assustadoras, porém não disse nada sobre. No dia seguinte, ele me pediu a fita demo do jogo, eu dei e depois de 8 dias, eu disse 8 DIAS, ele voltou com ela para mim, e disse para guardar em um cofre. Eu realmente não entendi aquilo, mas tudo bem. Depois de algumas semanas, um funcionário amigo me contou que queria dar de presente para o filho dele um console Fiction Action, o console da empresa. Eu então peguei secretamente o console e algumas fitas, eu lembrei da fita do errorman, eu trabalhei demais naquele jogo e eu quero que alguém jogue ele! Então, fiz outra versão do jogo, coloquei outra fita no lugar da primeira e dei para meu amigo. Depois de uns dias, a empresa faliu, meu chefe dispensou todos, menos eu. Hoje ele me chamou no escritório dele, eu realmente não sei o que é que ele quer, mas espero que seja o meu salário." A gravação termina. Então eu, começo a ligar os pontos, e depois de pensar muito, descobri que meu avô trabalhava aqui! O jogo que me assombrou era o demo! Mas, por quê ele era tão bizarro? Eu não sabia, mas continuei meu caminho. Encontrei a sala do chefe da empresa, arrombei com dificuldade, pois a porta era de ferro. Entrei e apontei a lanterna para o chão, então me deparei com uma visão horrorosa: Um corpo multilado, ao meio de um pentagrama um pouco apagado, o cheiro de carne podre empesteava o lugar. Eu sai com pressa daquele lugar, e no caminho, senti alguém me seguindo. Cheguei no meu carro, e abri a porta, quando eu ia entrar, eu vi que tinha uma caixa ao lado do portão. Eu peguei a caixa, tinha várias fitas de Fiction Action, incluindo uma do errorman. Apenas de ver aquela fita me senti mal, e comecei a tremer. Então coloquei ela no porta-mala e entrei no carro. Ao chegar em casa, comecei a testar as fitas no velho Fiction Action, mas nenhuma funcionava. Então chegou a hora de testar a do errorman, respirei fundo e encaixei. No mesmo momento começou a funcionar. Hora de enfrentar meus medos, abri e vi vários saves, incluindo um chamado "here". Estava no nivel 10, com 19089 pontos. Eu entrei nesse mesmo, e já me deparei com uma cena horrorosa. Tinha muitos corpos mortos no chão, e não eram pixelados, eram.. Reais. Controlei o errorman, até que cheguei em um castelo, e apareceu um texto, "O FINAL". errorman caminhava pelo castelo, ele tinha vários quadros macabros, com pessoas com sorrisos de sangue e algumas com pessoas enforcadas. errorman andou até uma escada de 5 degraus, subiu e deu de cara com um gigante monstro. Comecei a batalhar com ele, foi muito demorado, ele tinha muita vida e as vezes o jogo bugava. Depois de 7 tentativas conseguir matar o monstro. A morte foi horrivel, errorman pisou na cabeça dele, e a esmagou, fazendo muito sangue espirrar por todo o cenário. Depois de um tempo, uma mensagem apareceu. "O terrivel monstro foi destruído." "Porém, ainda tem mais alguém para eliminar." errorman virou a cabeça lentamente para a tela, me olhando fixamente. "Vamos brincar, JACOB?" E então a televisão desligou. Eu estava paralisado, suando frio, COMO ELE FALOU COMIGO? COMO ELE SABIA MEU NOME?! Eu apenas não conseguia pensar, um demônio, um demônio possuiu o jogo! Depois de um tempo, voltei a conseguir mexer, e peguei a fita e um martelo. Comecei a martelar e destruir aquela fita amaldiçoada. Quando eu terminei de destruir a fita, um barulho de chiado vinha da televisão. Olhei para ela, e na tela estava um chiado. Caminhei até ela e peguei o controle para desligá-la, quando toquei o controle, no centro da televisão, começou a sair uma coisa da tela, uma MÃO PRETA. E então foi saindo um braço, e ele se contorcia, como se tentasse tirar seu corpo inteiro. Peguei o martelo e me preparei para atacar seja lá o que era. Então, todas as luzes começaram a piscar, um frio intenso passou pelo meu corpo, a televisão estava tocando um barulho horrível, um grito com chiados, e vozes invertidas e distorcidas entravam em meu ouvido. Do braço saiu um cotovelo, e então uma cabeça, um corpo e uma perna, ele estava quase se libertando, eu me contorcia no canto da sala, com as mãos nos ouvidos, apenas gritando para tudo aquilo acabar, mas não parava, NÃO PARAVA! O Demônio, já se libertando, olhou para mim e disse: VAMOS BRINCAR, JACOB! Eu não podia ficar apenas parado, eu tinha que fugir, então me levantei, e corri para meu quarto. Tranquei as portas e coloquei minha cama na frente. Peguei um pedaço de ferro e fiquei na frente dela, esperando o demônio e pelo menos tentar machucá-lo. Ouvi chiados se aproximando, lentamente, junto aos chiados, ouvi passos. Eu me desaproximava da porta, chegando perto da janela, pensava em pular, mas morreria do mesmo jeito. Então, o barulho parou. Tudo ficou quieto. Um estranho silêncio dominou a minha casa. Olhei para a janela, e me decidi. Vou pular, vou morrer, mas vou ficar salvo de uma morte assustadora contra uma criatura horrivel. Então, estou escrevendo isso em meu computador e aviso: CUIDADO COM OS JOGOS QUE ENCONTRAM! Agora chegou a hora. A macaneta começou a se mexer. Mãe, Pai, fugam da cidade. Isso foi encontrado no computador na casa de um homem de 23 anos de idade. Ele foi encontrado morto no jardim de sua casa. Categoria:Morte Categoria:Objetos amaldiçoados